


Ennui

by Spades



Series: Tumblr Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, baby don't hurt me, bruce leaves, don't hurt me, just kidding, no, no more, there are feels, what is love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tell me you love me, come back and haunt me, oh and i rush to the start, running in circles, chasing our tails, coming back as we are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennui

He's never expected Bruce to stay, but he doesn't dare to stop him. Bruce doesn't belong to him, he's never belonged to anyone but himself and Tony knows better than to try and wrangle him simply for himself. There's never been that need to tie Bruce to himself, to keep him besides him for longer than he understood Bruce was willing to give. He knows he's lucky Bruce managed the fourteen months he did, he's luckier that he spent three birthdays (three separate birthdays for important persons), Christmas and New Years and maybe he deluded himself into thinking Bruce might stay for good – but he knows Bruce wouldn't, he always knows.

He knows that the fact that there's no note, Bruce's bag and some of his clothes are gone means that Bruce isn't coming back for a while. Tony won't chase him, Bruce knows it, that's why the tablet he gave the scientist is gone and the laptop too. A satellite phone and that's all that really fucking matters now.

Because at least this means he's planning on coming back.


End file.
